1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paintball gun conveniently assembled, particularly to one having a through hole formed in a back of a grip, communicated with a chamber of the grip; a set bolt provided with at least one engagement groove disposed thereon and capable of being extended into the through hole with an inner end protruded into the chamber and pressed against one wall surface of a magnetic-attraction plate; a setscrew hole formed in one sidewall surface of the grip and communicated with the through hole for being screwed with a setscrew, by which the set bolt designed to have different length for being assembled with a gun body of different style can be extended into the through hole to push the magnetic-attraction plate, and then screwed with the setscrew tightly to keep the set bolt in a fixed position so that a push rod of the magnetic-attraction plate can push a lower end of a locking member to adjust the displacement height of an upper end of the locking member to be fitted with different types of gun bodies, thus a single grip is suited for being conveniently and quickly assembled with a gun body of different style.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional paintball gun, as shown in FIG. 1, mainly includes a grip 1 and a gun body 2. A recess 10 is disposed inside the grip 1 and provided with a circuit board 11 and an electromagnet 12 therein. A chamber 13 disposed above the recess 10 and communicated with the recess 10 is provided with an electromagnetic valve 14 therein. A magnetic-attraction plate 15 disposed at one side of the electromagnetic valve 14 has a push rod 150 extended through the electromagnetic valve 14 and protruded from the other side of the electromagnetic valve 14. A locking member 16 pivoted on an upper portion of the grip 1 has an upper end whose bottom is urged upward by a spring 17 disposed below and a lower end pushed against by an outer end of the push rod 150. A trigger 18 disposed in front of the grip 1 has an actuator 19 located in back of the trigger 18. The grip 1 is fixed beneath the gun body 2. The gun body 2 has a slide way 20 disposed at a bottom of the gun body 2 for accommodating the upper end of the locking member 16, an air chamber 21 provided with a recoil rod 22 therein. A locking groove 23 is formed at a bottom of the recoil rod 22 for firmly engaging the locking member 16. A firing chamber 24 located above the air chamber 21 has a pull rod 25 disposed at a rear of the firing chamber 24 and provided with a linking rod 26 connected with the recoil rod 22, by which a pull of the pull rod 25 will make the recoil rod 22 moved accordingly.
However, the known conventional paintball gun has the locking member 16 of the grip 1 with a fixed height in its engaging position hard to be make any adjustment, which is only suited for being combined with one specific gun body 2. In case of being combined with a different gun body 2, a fitted grip 1 is required and thus greatly increases the production cost.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a paintball gun capable of being assembled conveniently and quickly.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a paintball gun conveniently assembled having a through hole formed in a back of a grip and communicated with a chamber of the grip; a set bolt provided with at least one engagement groove disposed thereon and capable of being extended into the through hole with an inner end protruded into the chamber and pressed against a wall surface of a magnetic-attraction plate; a setscrew hole formed in one sidewall surface of the grip and communicated with the through hole for being screwed with a setscrew.